Conventional therapy for common anus diseases, such as internal hemorrhoid, external hemorrhoid, mixed hemorrhoid, incarcerated hemorrhoid, perianal abscess, anal sinusitis, and the like, and common gynecological diseases, such as nonspecific colpitis (like colpitis mycotica, bacterial colpitis, candidal colpitis, gonococcal colpitis, and eczema of vulva), cervicitis, cervical erosion, pelvic inflammation, acute urethritis, and the like, are often treated with medicated or non-medicated warm tub or sitz baths, douching, antimicrobial suppositories, ointment application, and the like. Treatment devices having washing functions similar to bidets have been developed for the treatment of these types of diseases. However, these devices can be expensive so they are typically not available for household use.
Additionally, these conventional treatments and devices may not quickly and effectively alleviate or eliminate clinical symptoms of these diseases. Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved method and device for treating anus and gynecological diseases and the like in a manner that enhances the absorption of a drug or the like to quickly alleviate or eliminate clinical symptoms.